


The Sky Academy

by Kill_Me_Now45



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassination, Family Dynamics, Fantasy, Gen, I'll add more tags when I update, Insanity, Minor Character Death, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_Me_Now45/pseuds/Kill_Me_Now45
Summary: When he was nine, Wilbur had been cursed with insanity, and that at some point over the next 10 years, he'd go crazy and possibly try to kill his loved ones.Afraid of hurting his family, Wilbur runs as far away as he can, disappearing entirely for 10 years.When he comes back home when he's 19, he finds out that his father was a professor at the infamous Sky Academy, while both of his brothers applied there and were accepted.Wanting to be with his family again, Wilbur applies.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 18





	The Sky Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't consider myself a great writer, I've written a few things before (you can see them on my profile, both original works) but I don't consider them great.
> 
> Also, I'm not good at writing long stories, since I have never finished one before, so I'm telling you that this might never get finished

Wilbur always knew that he was different from all the other kids, he wasn’t sure how exactly, but he had always had this strange feeling of being around others, always had this strange urge to hurt others, always had this strange feeling in his chest telling him that the world should burn and Wilbur should burn with it.

When his father had found out what he was thinking, he had brought him to a psychiatrist, practically begging the woman to help him, Wilbur had always wondered if his father thought he was insane, that he was unhinged in the worst way imaginable, and it was later confirmed when Wilbur was eight.

The psychiatrist that his father had brought him to was no help, so his father brought Wilbur to a witch doctor.

The witch doctor looked relatively normal, not following the normal standards of a ‘witch’.

She may have looked normal, but after that visit, Wilbur couldn’t remember meeting anyone as vile as that woman had been, the way she had croaked out every word like she had troubles speaking, he wasn’t even sure if she was speaking English.

The woman had looked the child right in the eyes and had started chanting something in a different language, Wilbur had assumed that it was Enchanting, but he wasn’t sure, he had never learned much about the language besides the fact that it was a dead language.

The witch had told them after what she said. She had cursed the boy (Wilbur wasn’t sure if it was a curse or if she pretended to curse him to distract them from his thoughts) to slowly go more and more insane over the next few years until he completely lost it, she never explained how a curse like that even worked, but she did say that the curse should wear off by the time the boy turned 18

Wilbur had cried for days after that. When his two brothers were told of the supposed “curse”, they had been completely appalled, and none of the family could focus on doing anything besides worry for the middle child.

Tommy, Wilbur’s younger brother, had stopped harassing him or arguing with him, and his older brother - Techno - spent most of his time at home, not at the village like he usually did.

Wilbur was nine when he finally decided that he didn’t want his family constantly worrying about him, that he didn’t want to lose it suddenly and hurt his family, he didn’t even want the think about anything bad happening to his family.

So, at the age of nine, Wilbur had packed his things and ran away from home in the middle of the night.

He had never been one for rebellion - _he was nine for god’s sake_ \- but he felt that to keep his family safe, he should probably just disappear.

Over the next few years, Wilbur had made new friends, people who knew of his curse and were willing to help him get through it when he does get to the point of insanity, and Wilbur had been grateful for those friends.

There were three of them, Ryne, Killa, and Bao. Together, the four of them decided to form a party and go on missions around the country to earn money.

~~_ They had later died in an ambush by two assassins when he was eighteen. _ ~~

~~_ Up until the present, Wilbur wondered who those assassins had been and why they had targeted his friends. _ ~~

~~_ One of the assassins had a comforting presence, which scared him. _ ~~

The curse had hit full force when Wilbur was sixteen, before it though, it had been very obvious that it was taking effect, him accidentally killing someone in a rescue mission, not saving someone from a burning building during another mission, purposefully leading a murderer towards the home of a family, where the family of five was killed in cold blood because of him.

When he lost his mind, he had been tied down and carried around most of the time, he spent most of the time drugged or unconscious.

He had wasted two years of his life from when he was sixteen to when he was eighteen when the curse had finally worn off.

When it had worn off, Wilbur and his friends went on more missions and quests together, up until his three friends were finally assassinated, which was when he was nineteen.

After the untimely death of his comrades, Wilbur had mourned them and brought their bodies to each of their respective hometowns for their graves.

~~_ To this day, Wilbur could still hear the screams of his friends, the sound of their bodies hitting the ground, and he could see the way the bodies decomposed during his lone journeys home. _ ~~

The brunette had never had to deal with seeing a loved one die - that was the entire reason he had run away from home, to avoid the death of his family.

Mourning.

He finally decided to return to his own home, having nothing left to do, the curse was supposed to have worn off when he was eighteen, so there was no point avoiding his home any longer.

Wilbur spent two weeks travelling back home, and he had been surprised at how long it took, despite being on a horse.

When he returned, he showed up in the village first, the fear of facing his family after ten years finally kicking in.

He greeted the old baker that used to give him free cookies.

He greeted the blacksmith that made all the weapons for his dad and older brother.

He greeted the librarian who would help him read his favourite books.

But when he went to greet the butcher, the woman at the counter had told him about his family.

His family had gone to The Sky Academy, a place almost impossible to be accepted into.

His father, Phil, had been offered a job as a professor there, and both of his brothers applied and were accepted.

They all went there three years before Wilbur’s return.

Wilbur had never felt anger like what he felt in that moment, anger that they seemingly forgot completely about him, and that they decided to apply to an Academy Wilbur would never be accepted into.

He wasn’t _gifted_ , not like the rest of his family had been.

After the wave of frustration and anger, Wilbur felt a sudden calmness, and he immediately went on the hunt for an application form for The Sky Academy.

As soon as he found it, he filled it in and turned it in.

Wilbur waited a week before he got a letter back, he spent that week reminiscing all his memories with his family when he finally went to go visit his old family home.

The letter he got was very obviously a letter that you would only get from a fancy Academy like the one he applied to.

_Wilbur Soot,_

_Your application form has pleased us greatly and after a long discussion with our faculty, we are excited to inform you of your acceptance into The Sky Academy, and we will be requesting your attendance on the date October 19th, 2085, at approximately 10:00 am_

_On this day, we will be expecting your arrival, and we will be waiting for you at the portal._

_If you fail to make an appearance, we will take this as a sign of you not wanting entry into the Academy, and your acceptance will be torn apart._

_Thank You,_

_Principal Wilkins_

Wilbur stared down the letter, barely believing what was happening.

He immediately turned to pack his bags.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a little pattern with my writing.
> 
> Whenever I try to write more detailed works, I have a hard time adding dialogue, but when I write more dialogue-oriented works, I have a hard time incorporating detail


End file.
